my_babysitters_a_vampire_fanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Vampires
Overview Vampires are a race of immortal undead beings that were once Human until they were bitten and infected with Vampire venom. In order for them to survive they thrive on a living creatures blood, whether it being Human or animal blood. according to the book of arcane,the origin of vampire started with a group of human living in eden garden.despite being told not to eat the fruit of blood, severeal people took a bite and becoming strangely desire for blood. as a punishment for their ruthless killing of innocent and angels, god punished them with immortality and damned them to mortal world. unfortunately, god didnt see that mortal became vampire food and in an effort to fix his mistake, guiding shillia -the first priestess and vampire huntress-their weakness and the weapon to fight against them. over centuries of fighting,the vampire number reduced greatly. up to now,their is only 1 ancestor vampire survive (as most of them has been killed by lisa the vampire huntress) After becoming Vampires, an individual's natural abilities are greatly enhanced and are also bestowed powers beyond the natural which grow stronger with time, which makes it difficult for a Human to defeat a Vampire except for hunter who have the right equipment to kill them vampire have different race and social statues.this include: # Ancestor vampire: the rarest and most powerful vampire. Older than earth themselves. They have all the power and law and controlled other vampire. They have ultimate power as well as being able to live forever . ex: Stern # Aristocat vampire: aristocat vampire is the second most powerful vampire. They have power but was limited and often serve as a follower of ancestor vampire. An aristocrat life expectancy usually from 20000 years to 50000 years .ex :Jesse # Normal vampire: full-blood vampire which has no mortal blood. They are powerful than human vampire but is being controlled by ancestor and aristocratic vampire. Life expectancy usually from 3000-15000 years old ex: Gord # Human vampire: the lowest and most weakest class of vampire. having bitten by a vampire and turn,these vampire is only stronger than mortal and would often gone insane due to blood lust if not drinking blood often.life expectancy usually from 500-2000 years old . ex: Sarah, Rory, Erica Becoming A Vampire The reason why a human become a vampire upon bitten is the power of a vampire venom. when the venom enter the bloodstream, it will use all of the soul energy of the blood to spread it power .thus draining a person soul and slowly turning them into a vampire (as vampire are people without soul and must steal other people's blood soul energy to live). usually, it only take a minute to become a vampire but with proper treatments and continue blessings, it will increase to 4 months. Fledgling Even though a vampire can transform a human into one of their own by simply biting them, being bitten by a vampire only turns the victim into a "fledgling" - a being between vampires and humans. Fledglings are basically new vampires that have not tasted human blood yet, and thus have not become full vampires. They have mortal bodies and have a limited lifespan of 28 days unless they drink human blood to complete the transformation or their mortal bodies will die. However, they can prevent their deaths by drinking a magically brewed human blood substitute, which will keep them alive without becoming vampires. Fledglings that choose this way of life only have to drink the substitute occasionally and can drink animal blood . They will still have a strong urge to drink Human blood. They can do certain things to dull the craving. Full Vampire Drinking the smallest amount of human blood will cause a fledgling to become a full vampire. Full vampires don't have mortal bodies thus become true immortals. The strength of their powers they had as fledglings will increase, as will their urges and temper. Vampires also obtain the ability to fly. To enter a residence, they have to be invited in first or else trying to intrude will sting/burn them. Vampires also get angry easier than fledglings do, and find it harder to control it. Dhampire as the result of the union of a human and a vampire, Dhampire are must stronger than human vampire and is capable to survive normal vampire weakness but their bloodlust will be uncontrollable. Dhampire is often seen as outcast and impurity like human vampire. most Dhampire will follow the path of a vampire while some will become a hunter to fight against their race. a hybrid of an ancestor and a human will create the most supreme being that is more powerful than aristocrat vampire. Appearance *When Vampires are angry or are about to fight someone, they grow fangs and their eyes begin to glow a yellow color, in a similar way as cats and other felines do. Or they can become a dark blue-ish purple. *They have the ability to grow their fangs whenever they want, usually when they're trying to scare someone, show off, or about to bite someone. *Full Vampires have no reflection in a mirror and cannot appear on film (i.e. photos). Fledglings have a murky appearance in a mirror, but still cannot appear on film. The reason for this was later revealed to because, there curse blocks there soul, which is what appears in reflections or on film. Dhampire reflection is complicate as it depend on the spiritual power as well as being a hybrid or not. when a dhampire was a hybrid of a high-tier vampire and human,they still have a reflection but if they aren't , their reflection will be slit in half *All Vampires have enhanced emotions Powers *Superhuman Speed *Superhuman Strength *Superhuman Hearing *Superhuman Agility *Superhuman Sight *Superhuman Durability *Superhuman Equilibrium *Healing *Flight *Immortality *Hypnosis (Only old, powerful Vampires) *Telekinesis (Only old, powerful Vampires) *Dead eye (The power to control other vampires, only ancestor vampires and Dhampire vampire hunters are immune) Weaknesses *'Werewolf bite: '''werewolf venom can kill a vampire if the dosage is too high *'Sunlight''' - The sunlight doesn't kill vampires, but it annoys their eyes. They sometimes need to wear sunglasses and sunscreen in the daylight to avoid this problem. usually, 3 hours and more sunlight will cause them to be weakened up to the point they lose all of their's abilities, ancestor and dhampire can withstand 6 to 22 hours of sunlight *'Invites' - Vampires cannot enter someone's home without being invited in first. It is a person's only safe haven.ancestor and aristocrat vampire are immune to this weakness *'Holy Water' - Vampires turn to flames and get sent to Limbo when they get drenched in Holy Water. If they only get splashed a little bit with Holy Water, it just burns them but they survive. the longer the water blessed,the powerful the water get and if the vampire is forced feed with holy water, it will cause them to lose all of their's power *'Essence of laurel: '''laurel will make them vomit if they ever smell them.ancestor and aristocrat vampire are immune to this weakness *'Essence of wolfsbane: wolfsbane will make them vomit if they ever smell them.ancestor and aristocrat vampire are immune to this weakness *'Essence of hawthorn and belladonna: '''these herbs when throw at a vampire will make them seriously ill. ancestor and aristocrat vampire are immune to this weakness *'Silver-based item: 'silver will burn them badly when touch. the purer the silver, the more powerful it effect will get. the ancestor and aristocrat have high tolerance of silver burning *'Paradiso light: 'vampire hate paradiso light, which is light shine from heaven. once touch or see this will cause a vampire to perish instantly. *'Wooden Stakes - Vampires die when stabbed in the heart with a wooden stake.however,if an ancestor is staked, they will only be immobilize until the stake is taken out. one notable exception is lisa as she is stern the vampire lord daughter. to increase the deadliness, the wooden stakes can be drenched in the ash of white oak tree and holy water *Solomon circle: if a vampire touches a solomon circle, he/she will be banished from the location its wall or surrounding carved with it *'Garlic - '''Vampires hate the smell of garlic. forcing them to eat garlic or throw a garlic-drenched item at them will cause them to seriously ill. ancestor and aristocrat vampire are immune to this weakness *'Magical Daggers - Benny's grandmother gave Ethan, Krista, Benny, and Sarah a pair of daggers capable of killing vampires.if the ancestor are stabbed with these dagger, it will only immobilize them until it is pulled out *'''UV Light Sabers - Similar to the light of the sun, it has enough power to fight and hold off a vampire, but not enough to kill it.ancestor and aristocrat vampire are immune to this weakness *'Religious object' : 'vampire can't stand seeing any religious symbol such as cross, holy bible, rosary,.... . when being touched by them, it will burn them badly, even kill them if they are normal or human vampire. vampire can't enter a religious place unless they are tamed or under the supervision of vampire hunter *'Magical spell: '''spell will do harm to them. in addition, spellmaster or witches may be able to compel them with their power *God-related: if an angel touch a vampire,they will be weakend up to the point of near-death. God,Death and Archangels can kill vampire without difficulty *'''Vampire hunter weapon: being blessed with the power of holiness, these weapon when being used to attack a vampire will usually result in weakened state or instant death. however,the older the vampire and the purer the blood, the more less effective the weapon will be. unlike other vampires weapon, a strike from true cross crucifix or true cross bullets, .... will kill even the ancestor with an instant touch *Although Ethan, Krista,lisa, Sarah and Benny usually speak of "killing" vampires, it's possible that vampires don't actually die, nor even when a wooden stake sinks into their hearts. As Sarah said during MBAV Movie after she slays the vampire disguised as a pizza guy, vampires are sent to a Limbo, where they stay forever, but don't die. There could also be a way for vampires trapped in the Limbo to come back to the living world, as Jesse plans to revive his vampire army by using the souls within the Nest Of Souls through vampire who go to the oracle of the sun never be revived due to the peacefulness of the place. Also, although everybody thought that Jesse died- thus sending him to the Limbo-, in the episode, Re Vamped he finally could regain his physical form and came back to life. Notable Vampires *Sarah *Erica *Rory *Jesse *Older Nurse *Nurse Annie *Gord *lisa ( dhampire/sacred ruler) Notable Fledgings *Kurt "The Hurt" Lockner Category:Species Category:Sarah Category:Erica Category:Rory Category:Undead Creatures Category:My Babysitter's A Vampire/Vampires Category:My Babysitter's A Vampire/Characters Category:Justin's Favorite Vampire Show Category:Kate Todd Category:Vanessa Morgan